Dudley's magical journey
by taylaymartinay
Summary: it all started with the family meeting dudley got up to say his bit and his parents made him mad. thats when it happened the explosion, but not just any explosion the magical explosion that came from dudley.
1. Chapter 1

"**Dudley," uncle Vernon said as calmly as he could "You understand that you have to stay on this diet, right?"**

"**But, dad I don't want to do this stupid diet it's not fun and it's no fair."**

"**There is no question, Dudley. Your continuing this and that is that."**

**Dudley's face turned a bright shade of red and he got his angry face on. Harry was quite used to this. Uncle Vernon had forced the whole family into the living room for a family 'meeting.' Dudley had decided to tell uncle Vernon he wouldn't take anymore of the horrible diet his parents were making him do.**

"**Now, diddy dar-" Aunt Petunia started, but right that second every single picture in the living room exploded. Harry was forced to duck and cover.**

**After he was sure that the exploding was done he looked up. His aunt and uncle were covering there faces with their arms. **

**Uncle Vernon immediately reached down and grabbed Harry by the shirt and pulled him up.**

"**What did you do?'' he shouted. He put his fingers around harry's throat and closed them tightly so that harry couldn't talk. He struggled for what felt like hours until a voice behind uncle Vernon said**

"**But…it was me."**

**Uncle Vernon dropped harry to slowly turned to look at Dudley, whose face was red and he was standing in the only spot that wasn't covered in glass: the middle of the living room.**

"**What…did you…say?"**

"**I…it was me." he said. His face was slowly getting brighter.**

"**oh its so sweet of you to stand up for your cousin-" aunt Petunia started before Dudley interrupted**

"**It was me. I swear."**

"**No it wasn't. you boy go to your room," uncle Vernon said "And no coming out for a week."**

**Harry was struck dumb. He hadn't done anything.**

"**It **_**was **_**me." Dudley persisted**

"**It…wasn't me." Harry said looking at Dudley in shock. Could Dudley be…a wizard?**

"**No enough of this I know it was you." aunt Petunia said looking at harry.**

_**Woosh**_

**An owl went soaring through the window and dropped a letter right at Dudley's feet.**

**Dudley read aloud**

_**Mr.D. Dursley, number 4, Little Winging, Living Room**_

"**Its for me." he said stupidly**

"**Now, Dudley hand that letter over this instant."**

"**No not this time. This time it's my letter and I'm going to open it." he began to savagely open the letter then read:**

_**Mr. D. Dursley**_

_**We are happy to tell you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry,**_

_**Please know that it is in the best interest of you and your families health and happiness that you attend. If you do not get training for your newly found magic ability you could have massive explosions of magic which no one wants. For school you will have to study as a first year but we here at Hogwarts will try our best to make you feel accommodated. We await your response until no later than July 31st**__**.**_

_**Thank you so much for your reading of this EXTREMLY important letter**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

**Dudley started to pull out the other pieces of parchment containing his school supplies and uniform information.**

"**Dudley you simply cannot attend that horrid school." Aunt Petunia said**

"**There's no way around it," said Harry "He'll have massive explosions of magic. I'm sure that's something you want to explain to the neighbors."**

**Harry had gone straight for the big one. When it came to the neighbors and people out in public, he could guess they'd rather send him to the place that could help him.**

"**Well…I'm not paying for this." uncle Vernon, predictably said**

"**Well then the explosions it is." Harry said**

**That got an instant reaction "Fine, but…but I'm not paying for any stupid magic clubs."**

"**Look!" Dudley said excitedly "I get to go to this town Hogsmead!"**

**Harry could tell by his aunt and uncle's faces they were not as excited as Dudley. He was quite surprised, though, at how excited Dudley was to be going. He expected Dudley to shriek like a girl and run like there was no tomorrow.**

"**Look," said Harry "school starts in a week. Let me take Dudley to get his school stuff on Wednesday and you won't have to go near the magic. Ok?"**

**Uncle Vernon and aunt petunia looked at each other like Harry was suggesting a birthday party for himself.**

"**I suppose…but I don't want my diddy to go near those freaks all by himself." **

"**I'll be there. And it's not like he cant ask for directions if he gets lost." said Harry. The truth? He didn't want his aunt and uncle to insult someone who would truly take offence to being called 'a freak.'**

"**I suppose…" aunt Petunia said **

"**But, I don't want to hear that you've been making friends with these people. I just want you there long enough not to have these…these explosions."**

"**Ok." he shrugged**

**THREE DAYS LATER**

**Aunt Petunia agreed to take the boys while Uncle Vernon was at work. Harry wasn't very excited to have his friends meet his fat and rude cousin and hadn't got the chance to tell Ron or Hermione. Aunt petunia tripled the list of chores he had to do; from now on he had to get up at five to start the chores and didn't get done until seven at which time he was way to tired to even pick his room up. While Harry was stuck doing chores or sleeping his aunt and uncle tried their very best to delay Dudley going to Diagon Alley. Of course, Dudley begging to go didn't help much.**

"**Now, you'll be careful, won't you diddy-dunkins?" aunt petunia was almost crying**

"**Yes, mum. Can we go, now?"**

"**Yeah, we better get going." Harry yawned**

"**You wanted me to pick you up at noon, right?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Good. I have to get some shopping done anyway."**

**Harry got out of the car, Dudley right behind him.**

"**How does this work?" Dudley asked**

"**We have to go in first." Harry said**

"**What you mean…in that ol' bar?"**

**Harry didn't answer but pulled Dudley by the arm through the door.**

"**Hello, Harry," said Tom behind the bar "Shall I open the archway for you?"**

"**Yes, please."**

**Harry and Dudley followed tom behind the bar into the back which was just a small brick room.**

"**What's this?" Dudley asked**

"**Just watch."**

**Dudley watched, like it was a TV set, as the archway opened to show all the shops and the crowded street full of last minute shoppers.**

"**Wow…" Dudley whispered**

"**I know." said Harry**

"**Where are we going first?" Dudley asked**

"**The bank. We have to get money first." Harry started to walk**

**Dudley was slow and had to look at everything, but it gave Harry a good feeling that he'd had almost all the sugars and candies that Dudley could only look at now.**

**When they entered Gringotts Dudley scooted closer to Harry, Harry snorted at Dudley being scared of a goblin. **

"**My cousin needs to exchange his muggle money for galleons." Harry told a free goblin**

"**Alright," the goblin seemed to be trying to be nice to the scared kid "How much money have you got?" he asked**

**Dudley handed over his ten pounds.**

"**Hmm…ok here you are."**

**Dudley took the money looking at it.**

"**What is this?"**

"**It's our money. Come on, let's start with your uniform."**

**Harry dragged Dudley to Madam Malkins. When she saw his size she had nothing other than "Oh dear." to say.**

"**Well, don't worry I'll get your robes, but they'll take longer."**

**Harry waited in the chair while Dudley was standing on the stool.**

"**Why aren't you up here?" he asked**

"**I've already got my robes."**

**The door tinkled and in came the worst person that it could have possibly been. Draco Malfoy. **

"**Oh, hello potter. What are **_**you doing here? Waiting for someone to notice you?"**_

"_**Hello, Malfoy…or maybe I should use a code name because you how people run screaming when they know your face is around."**_

"_**You should watch your mouth." he said "I'm prefect this year."**_

_**Madam Malkin had him stand on a stool next Dudley**_

"_**Hello, I haven't seen you before; I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**_

"_**Dudley Dursley." he said **_

"_**Where are you from? Surely you haven't been here before?"**_

"_**Uh…no I just found out about my m-magic."**_

"_**What's your blood? Are you muggle born?"**_

"_**My parents are muggles if that's what your asking. But my aunt was a w-witch."**_

_**Malfoy snorted.**_

"_**Sorry I don't talk to muggle-borns. Especially stuttering ones "**_

_**Dudley kept quiet from then on.**_

"_**Well, we got your robes so there you go."**_

"_**Thanks." he said**_

"_**Lets get your books." said Harry **_

_**Dudley just nodded and the walked in silence to the book store. When Dudley saw the rows and rows and stacks and stacks of books his mouth fell open and couldn't find the words for what he needed to say.**_

_**They chose to get all of the first year books like the letter said and walked to Olivanders, on the way there they stopped at Quality Quidditch Supplies to look at the firebolts.**_

"_**They are used in professional quiddtich games," Harry said "And they are really fast."**_

_**Harry ended up explaining quidditch to Dudley on the way there.**_

"_**So you play this all up in the air?"**_

"_**Yep, it's dangerous, but really fun."**_

_**They stopped talking to enter Olivander's.**_

"_**Ah…hello Mr. Potter now, Phoenix feather eleven inches. How is your wand?" **_

"_**It's doing well and still working for me Mr. Olivander. My cousin needs a wand though."**_

"_**Oh your name is…?"**_

"_**Dudley Dursley." he said **_

"_**Well, Dudley we'll find the right wand for you here. The wand chooses the wizard."**_

_**He had Dudley do the normal measurements and gave him the first wand.**_

"_**Oak and unicorn hair. Eleven inches." **_

_**Before Dudley had a chance to wave it Mr. Olivander took the wand from him.**_

"_**No, no that will not do. Here try this. It's a new brand I'm trying. Bamboo and rats tail. Ten inches."**_

_**Still Mr. Olivander took the wand before Dudley had a chance to wave it.**_

"_**Not to worry, there is always a costumer who has to try at least five or even seven times."**_

_**Dudley's eyes bulged at the thought of doing this all day.**_

"_**How about Palm, and usually I don't sell this but I found I had nothing else to do with it, Vampire venom."**_

_**The wand was black with red edges and the wood twisted all the way down. When Dudley took it in his hand he felt a warm tingling sensation, but also a small burning sensation, but not enough to actually burn him.**_

_**He waved it and red sparks came out.**_

"_**Well we have found your wand." Mr. Olivander shouted excited **_


	2. help!

**Ok guys I need some help here. My x-boyfriend just broke up with me, I'm a loser right? don't answer that. I'm having trouble getting into the right mindset for this story and I cant think right now so like I said I need your help. All I need is for you to answer the following questions in a review with your opinion and what you think should happen. If you have anything mean or harsh to say just say it, nothing can really hurt me right now.**

**Questions**

**How would Ron react to Dudley going to Hogwarts?**

**How would Hermione react?**

**What house should Dudley go into?**

**Should Umbridge be included in this?**

**Should Dudley get interested in the dark arts?**

**Should Harry have to pull him out of it with some big hero speech?**

**Comments, questions, concerns?**


	3. Chapter 2

Ron and Hermione were standing at platform nine and three quarters waiting for Harry. They hadn't yet gone through the barrier.

"When is he going to get here?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I think he's going to take the flying car again." Ron snorted sarcastically

Hermione glared at him "That's not funny." she said

He didn't say anything. He knew better than to get into a fight with Hermione, especially when Harry wasn't there. It was ten minutes before the Dursley's new shiny car showed up.

"Hey, look Hermione it's him. He's here."

They both watched as all the occupants of the car got out.

"that's strange his cousin is helping him with his trunk."

They watched as Dudley heaved the trunk out of the back of the car, except when Dudley turned the trunk had the initials D.D. written on the side.

"No," said Ron "He's got a trunk of his own! Why the heck does he have a trunk of his own?"

They watched as Dudley and Harry both got separate carts, then Dudley was being squeezed to death by his thin mother.

"She's shocked he has the ability to move off the couch." Ron laughed

Hermione just said ignored him rolling her eyes.

Harry turned to the platform and then turned to Dudley saying something, after a second Harry took a run and was gone. Dudley was about to follow when his mother put a hand on his shoulder and said something crying, Vernon pulled her hand away from Dudley and made them both stand back. Dudley took a run and made it through the barrier.

"Did you just see Dudley dursley running through the barrier with a trunk?" Hermione asked

Ron nodded.

Together they ran through the barrier. They went through the whole train seeing compartment after compartment of slytherins and first years before they found Harry and Dudley sitting across from each other in the very last compartment.

Harry and Dudley silently put their things on the racks above the seats as kids ran back and forth across the hall. All summer since Dudley found out he was a wizard he had been playing with his wand (A/N keep your mind out of the gutter people!) and making aunt petunia cry harder than was necessary, or he would beg, actually beg, harry to tell him about Hogwarts, the rules, the curfews, or the people. Uncle Vernon was under much more stress than anyone one else though. He couldn't turn away his precious Dudley, but he couldn't just allow a wizard happiness, so he settled with every time he gave something to Dudley he would tell him not to use it for any of that "bloody magic, your gonna get stuffed with." Dudley didn't too bothered by his parents sadness, he was going to learn magic.

They had both been sitting staring out the window when Ron and Hermione both walked in looking somewhere between having heard a big rumor and just having been electrocuted. Ron's eyes were wide and he was staring at Dudley like he had three heads. Hermione was also wide eyed, but her hair seemed more on end and she didn't seem to know what to say.

Harry sat up a little and said

"uh, guys this is my cousin Dudley. Dudley this is Ron and Hermione." he pointed each of them out a little awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you, Dudley and welcome to our school." she said trying to look kind

Ron's eyes became more glare like as he heard the introduction and he clutched his trunk tighter until his knuckles turned white. He said nothing as he went to sit next to Harry.

Hermione gave Ron an angry look as she sat next to him. She couldn't say anything in front of Dudley because it would make it worse.

"So, what's Hogwarts like?" Dudley asked

"Oh, it's wonderful. You'll like it Dudley…" she went off into academics while Ron and Harry went into their own conversation.

"Why is he here?" Ron whispered

"He accidentally exploded something at the Dursley's and it turned out he was a wizard." Harry tried to look innocent under Ron's glare.

"He's gonna think he runs the place. What if he tries out for the quidditch team?"

"…Ron?" Hermione's voice cut off what Harry was about to say. She knew they were talking about Dudley and had done it on purpose

"What?"

"I asked what house you think is best?"

"Uh…," Ron thought for a moment and a huge smile came across his face "Slytherin. Slytherin is the best house. You'll make lots of friends there."

"Ron!" Hermione said angrily "Slytherin is the worst house a person can go into why would you say that?"

"Because its Harry's stupid, fat, bullying cousin!"

Dudley stood up lightning quick and toward over Ron who shrank back a little. Harry stood up and put himself between Ron and Dudley, it was something he never imagined he would have to do.

"Stop it," he said "Ron Dudley is different now ok? And Dudley no offence but Ron and Hermione have heard about you before and know how things were before."

Ron looked at Harry in shock. How could Harry talk to someone that big when he was so small? And how in the world did those two become related?

The train slowed to a stop at six o'clock. It had been sort of awkward. No one talked but Hermione and she was just telling Dudley about the school and the things he would learn and the procedure he would have to go through for being so late to school.

Harry and Ron jumped up immediately to grab their trunks.

"I can't wait for dinner." Dudley said

"Oh, the feast is one of the best parts," Hermione told him as they walked down the packed hall "They'll have puddings, turkeys, tarts, potatoes, you name it."

"Wow." Dudley almost drooled

"First years line up over hear please! All first years to me!" this wasn't hagrid's giant booming voice echoing over everyone else's this was a brisk female voice and it sounded all wrong in this place.


End file.
